1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling operations of power seats for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a method for controlling operations of vehicle power seats, which comprises the steps of, for example, moving rear seats to positions immediately behind a front seat by reversible motors, and tipping-up of seat cushions of the rear seats, by reversible motors, relative to seat backs of the rear seats which stand up.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multipurpose vehicle such as a recreation vehicle, first and second slidable seats are arranged in back of a front seat. In order obtain a space for burdens and a passenger walk-in space, there has been proposed first and rear seats which are adapted to be moved in jumped-up conditions to positions immediately behind the front seat along long length stationary rails (Japanese Patent Application laid open under Provisionary Publication No. Hei. 11-20523).
There has been also proposed a rear seat in which a seat cushion of the rear seat is adapted to be tipped up relative to a seat back of the rear seat, in lieu of the seat cushion of the rear seat being jumped up together with the seat back of the rear seat (Japanese Patent Application laid open under Provisionary Publication No. Hei. 9-188170).
In a case where the rear seat is constructed so as to be automatically moved by a reversible motor, if any foreign substance (or foreign substances) such as a burden is present between the front seat and the rear seat, there is a possibility that when the rear seat is automatically moved toward the front seat, the foreign substances will be interposed between the front seat and the rear seat, which may cause the reversible motor to malfunction or become inoperative. Also, in a case where the seat cushion of the rear seat is constructed so as to be tipped up by a reversible motor, if any foreign substance (or foreign substances) such as a burden is present between the seat cushion of the rear seat and the seat back of the rear seat, there is a possibility that when the seat cushion is tipped up, the foreign substance will be interposed between the seat cushion of the rear seats and the seat back of the rear seat, which may cause the reversible motor to malfunction or become inoperative.
Hitherto, in a power seat which is provided with power means for causing the seat to be automatically to be moved, an electrically powered recliner device and an electrically powered tipping-up mechanism for causing a seat cushion of the seat to be automatically tipped up, switches for restricting a moving range of the seat, a moving range of a seat back of the seat and a moving range of a seat cushion of the seat, and a controller for controlling the operations of the respective mechanisms are employed (Japanese Patent Application laid open under Provisionary Publication No. Hei. 5-170021). In the power seat, the operations of the respective mechanisms can be successively carried out. However, in the power seat, when any foreign substance (or foreign substances) is present between the seat cushion of the seat and the seat back of the seat, it is impossible to prevent the tipping-up operation of the seat cushion.
In addition to the above-mentioned related art, there have been proposed a motor-driven mechanism for a vehicle power window or a sunroof, which is provided with safety means which acts so as to stop the driving of a motor when any foreign substance is pinched in the power window or sunroof (Japanese Patent Application laid open under Provisionary Publication No. Hei. 7-217312).